


What Warms The Heart, So Warms The Body

by Asasin



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warmest fire doesn't always come from a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Warms The Heart, So Warms The Body

Tomas stares out at the vast snow forest. It thickly accumulates in the valley like a frozen pool of water. The naked tops of trees with their branches burdened with snowfall seemed to vanish into one big blanket of white.

Winter is not subtle here nor is it short. He could not drag out mourning the loss of summer any longer now that the first snowfall had happened two months ago. Early winter was beautiful as it was daunting—a warning for the blistering cold months to come. He can at least seize small enjoyment from the sparking snowflakes and layers of snow to soften his falls during training, even though they've become quite infrequent.

A breeze wheezing up the valley makes the boy shiver. It won’t be long before some of the Lin Kuei will move down from their village perched upon the mountain range to a smaller one within the shelter of the snowy forest. He is sad and honored to know he is no longer going to be part of that movement.

It is an old Lin Kuei tradition: all boys of age and proven ability will stay within the village on the mountain range in the winter with the men. This is their chance to prove themselves to be men, to be ready to take the few remaining tests and gain the right of becoming a Lin Kuei warrior. Meanwhile, the women, girls, and boys still too young—or not seen fit—will head down into the forest village to await spring.

The nights are bitterest, supplies severely rationed, and there is absolutely no room for fault during the short winters days and long, dark nights. The temperature drop to become unbearably cold, cold enough to crack skin and freeze lungs. At times the air will become thin enough that breathing is a labor on its own. Frostbite and freezing to death are only too easy.

Considered the most dangerous and trying stage of training, it's during this time that many of the Lin Kuei boys will die. They must learn to accept the environmental traits as inescapable and absolute. The aspiring warriors are expected to find ways to benefit from the cold and learn an appreciation of the unbreakable endurance it will bring them. They must become objects of adaptions, learning to thrive in the sub-zero temperatures. Death and pain are considered a small price to pay for the lessons the harsh environment brings and the self-discipline to be wrought from it. When the winter submits to spring, the women and children who come back up the mountain will find no boys, but only men.

Tomas had once heard the Grand Master say Mother Nature was the harshest teacher of all—only a few, fittest survived her. Perhaps by the end of this winter he will know this better.

He holds himself tightly as another breeze tries to rob him of warmth. Tomas never has been able to handle the cold as well as the other boys. It's a constant source of discomfort for him, seeing the taunting it brings him makes it all the more humiliating. A warrior should be strong—have no weakness, and work effortless to conquer the ones he does. The way he shivers from an especially cold breeze and must bundle up is seen as pathetic in the eyes of many.

Still, there are two boys who do no torment Tomas like the rest: Bi Han and Kuai Liang. Even though they are the most impervious to the cold, they are the most kind to him. Kuai Liang in particular has been nurturing a friendship with Tomas that seems to only make them grow closer and closer as each season passes.

The young boy smiles now, remembering the kind words and thoughtful smiles of Kuai Liang. Despite the boy's innate, polar abilities, there's something sensationally warm and welcoming in his eyes that makes him feel special within their gaze. 

Perhaps staying in the mountain village won’t be so bad with Kuai Liang—it will be the first time for both of them.

“Tomas! There you are.” He turns around, unable to stop the smile that starts to spread across his face.  
“Kuai Liang,” he greets.  
“What are you doing out here?” The older boy walks up to him. “You look cold.” He presses the back of his hand against Tomas’ cheek. It feels warm, something that still surprises him. For someone with Kuai Liang’s gelid powers, it seems the boy should be cool. Instead he’s as warm as anyone else.

Tomas shuffles his feet in embarrassment as he starts to blush. “Well, you seem warm there,” Kuai Liang laughs. Tomas blushes harder as stares into his smiling eyes. He turns and stares back towards the valley. “Don’t worry. We’ll do fine,” Kuai Liang says, guessing his thoughts. He steps up beside him. Tomas snorts, “No one thinks I’m strong enough to pass the trial.” He goes rigid as a hand presses against his, meshing their fingers together. “I’ll look after you, Tomas. I promise.”

He turns and looks at Kuai Liang. There’s a small smile plays on the boy’s—no, the man’s face. He smiles back, suddenly not feeling so cold anymore. The warmth and friendship in Kuai Liang's eyes seem like the only fire he really needs. “And I’ll look after you, Kuai. Not just now, but forever, to whatever end.” As he says the words, he knows he never said anything more true.   
“I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it might be kind of fun to do something when Smoke and Sub-zero were a bit younger and more innocent even if in just a drabble.


End file.
